


Выходной

by FeliciaIdzuru



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bad Cooking, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Sickfic, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 02:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18907720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeliciaIdzuru/pseuds/FeliciaIdzuru
Summary: Модерн AU: Максвелл Тревельян - директор страховой компании «Инквизиция», всегда возвращающийся из офиса злой и голодный. Коул решает исправить эту ситуацию, взявшись за готовку, вот только вышло это у него... Мягко говоря, не лучшим образом. И тогда он решает обратиться за советом к своему знакомому Варрику.





	Выходной

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально написано на конкурс в эту группу: http://vk.com/clubslashda  
> Слова - ключи: Капуста, ложка, ведро, окно, венок.  
> Перезалив с Фикбука. Дата публикации: 19 февраля 2015

Очередной будничный день в страховой компании «Инквизиция» наконец-то подошёл к концу, и Тревельян, уставший от творящегося в офисе дурдома, преодолевал последнее испытание на пути к долгожданным дивану и телевизору — лестницу многоэтажки. День, словно длящийся целую вечность, как всегда был перенасыщен событиями: печатью важных документов, переговорами по телефону, жалобами Кассандры на очередную выходку Серы, подложившую кому-то в пиджак тухлый сыр… И кто бы знал, что пределом этой эпопеи станет поломка кофейного аппарата.  
В любом случае, с огромным облегчением директор всея «Инквизиции» объявил подчинённым о своём намерении уйти в отпуск на неделю. А лучше на все две. Лишь бы хоть немного отдохнуть, выспаться, может даже устроить романтический ужин со своей второй половинкой. Если, конечно, в это же время у того не найдётся срочное дело в госпитале, и Коул, как в прошлый раз, не исчезнет без следа, затем неловко извиняясь и рассказывая о своём очередном благом деле.  
«Не делай выводы раньше времени.» — подбадривая себя этой мыслью, Максвелл повозился с ключами несколько секунд, открывая дверь квартиры. Вдруг он остановился с недоумевающим взглядом на пороге: откуда-то из кухни доносился странный и не самый приятный запах — Инквизитор, как его в шутку прозвали некоторые работники компании, никак не мог понять, что это, но из букета ароматов ясно чувствовалась капуста.

— Варрик, помоги! Что мне делать? — вскоре прозвучал знакомый голос, в котором неожиданно для Тревельяна прозвучала паника.

С каждым шагом, когда он осторожно приближался к источнику шума, запах становился всё сильнее, но с титанической выдержкой Инквизитор сохранял спокойствие, пусть желудок внутри живота то и дело громко возмущался. Приготовившись уже к чему угодно за этот сумасшедший день, мужчина ждал всего. Однако, даже это не помогло ему избежать бескрайнего удивления, потому что не каждый день увидишь готовящего «кулинарный шедевр» медбрата. А уж тем более собравшегося вылить этот самый «шедевр» в окно, с венком из ромашек на светлых, спутанных волосах и при этом замершего на месте, словно сейчас его застали на месте преступления. Минуту молчания прервал лишь голос из трубки, кричащий что-то вроде «Эй, парень, я ж пошутил!», но к нему сейчас никто не прислушивался. Тревельян вдруг громко захохотал, вместо того что бы разозлиться и начать кричать на Коула, ещё какое-то время приходя в себя.

 

Пока Инквизитор с самого утра отправился зарабатывать им на хлеб, умудрившийся заболеть за один дождливый вечер юноша был предоставлен сам себе в просторной квартире. Единственной компанией в по-издевательски тёплый, солнечный и во всех понятиях прекрасный весенний день стал телевизор, который ни он сам, ни Тревельан особенно не смотрели. Если не учитывать фильмов, на которых тот всё равно засыпал, а самому парню они в одиночку быстро надоедали. И уж точно Коул не подозревал, что так сильно его затянут передачи, которые Варрик обычно описывал как «женские штучки для домохозяек». От скуки непоседливый паренёк даже отправился к соседке, которая дала ему целое ведро свежих ромашек, собранных ею на даче – в передаче из ряда «Сделай сам» как раз речь зашла о венках, плетение которого хоть как-то заняло ему руки.

— Итак, с вами шоу «Всё будет хорошо» и сегодня мы будем готовить капустник с нашим эксклюзивным гостем — известным астрологом Соласом! — под звук аплодисментов говорила кудрявая женщина-ведущая, чудом монтажа оказавшаяся из просторной студии в красивой кухне. — Сегодняшнее блюдо станет настоящим подарком для вашего мужа, дорогие дамы!

Пока ведущая рассказывала о волшебности и несравненном вкусе этого, вроде бы, незамысловатого блюда, неожиданно для себя молодой человек представил себе злого Инквизитора, уставшего от рабочего дня и чертовски голодного. По крайней мере, в трудовые будни он часто возвращался с угрюмым видом, выговариваясь ему за ужином об розыгрышах Серы, — странно, как эту курьершу до сих пор не уволили, — и прочих «радостях» директорского кресла. И, если этот капустник действительно такой волшебный и вкусный, как его описывает женщина, может он бы поднял настроение шефу? И тогда бы он не был таким печальным?

— Что же нам понадобиться для этого блюда?

Женский голос вытянул Коула из мыслей о счастливом Тревельяне и том, как он будет благодарен ему, заставив больного быстро схватить ручку с блокнотом, а затем и записывать перечисляемые безволосым эльфом ингредиенты.

 

Кастрюля с ложкой, чуть было не вылитой вместе с содержимым на голову случайному прохожему, стояла на плите пока застигнутый врасплох Коул пытался объяснить увиденную пришедшим возлюбленным картину.

— И ты решил вылить это в окно? — Инквизитор невольно изогнул одну бровь.

— Варрик сказал, что это поможет. — тут же честно ответил юноша, вдруг громко чихая. —Я хотел сделать как лучше…

Паренёк смотрел на него с таким по детски виноватым видом, что злиться на это чудо природы Максвелл просто не мог. Улыбка сама собой появлялась на лице, настолько эта дивная забота была приятной, и, больше не видя смысла сдерживаться, Тревельян заключил молодого человека в крепкие, но от того не менее тёплые и нежные объятия. Пусть мужчина этого не видел, но щёки Коула невольно вспыхнули румянцем, не говоря уже о разливающемся по всему телу жару — и что-то ему подсказывало, что это была вовсе не температура.

— Что ж, придётся мне заняться твоим лечением, — с нескрываемым удовольствием произносит Инквизитор.

— Но… Как же твоя компания?

— Каллен с Кассандрой разберутся без меня. Иди лежи, я пока приготовлю чай. И никаких отговорок!

Не успевший ничего возразить на слова директора юноша вдруг замолк, закутываясь в мягкий халат с кроликами и решив лишний раз не злить и без того утомлённого мужчину, который вместо отдыха взялся за приготовление ужина. Такая чрезмерная опека Тревельяна, в купе с чувством значимости его скромной персоны вызывали каждый раз непривычную неловкость — вместо своих обязанностей он возиться с ним, готовый почти целую неделю делать чаи, поправлять подушки и поить гадкими, но эффективными лекарствами. Хотя, если подумать, то это нравилось Коулу намного больше, чем сидеть в компании одного «говорящего ящика», прекрасно осознавая при этом, что в таком состоянии на роботу его точно не пустят. Может, наступил тот момент, когда теперь кто-то будет заботиться о нём самом? Наверное, именно это люди называют словом «счастье».


End file.
